FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 show an example of a structure when making a dot matrix display by a conventional organic EL display element. 90. A transparent electrode 92 consisting of an ITO is stripe formed on a transparent substrate 91. A hole transfer layer 93, an organic luminous layer 94 and a stripe cathode 95 which is almost perpendicular to the transparent electrode 92 are formed in this order on the transparent electrode 92 by a vacuum deposition method or the like to make a luminous section 96 (see FIG. 3).
Although illustrations are omitted, a structure in which a hole injection layer is disposed between the ITO transparent electrode 92 and the hole transfer layer 93, a structure in which an electron transfer layer is disposed between the organic luminous layer 94 and the cathode 95 and a structure provided with both the hole injection layer and the electron transfer layer are also proposed as the luminous section 96.
Here, the luminous section 96 is significantly deteriorated by moisture and the like in the atmosphere and therefore has a short life. As shown in FIG. 3, therefore, a sealing substrate 97 is disposed on the backside of the cathode 95, the surrounding of the luminous section 96 is sealed by a sealing agent 98 and further a drying agent is disposed inside of the sealed space, thereby making it possible to extend the life of the luminous section 96.